


Respect in the Kitchen

by avearia



Series: Hunk's Kitchen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien cuisine, Canon Compliant, Chefs, Food, Gen, Gordon Ramsay in space, Hunk accidentally takes over Sal's kitchen, Hunk's Kitchen, Serves that Galra right for trying to pass off that mediocre garbage as food, Space Mall (Voltron), mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: In the middle of the dinner rush, Hunk commandeers Sal's kitchen.





	Respect in the Kitchen

There's no such thing as shyness in the kitchen.

Certainly not during the dinner rush. 

"Sal! Order Number Three, medium rare!" Hunk shouts across the kitchen, above the bubbling pots and sizzling stove. "And a couple of fives, chop chop!"

Just wasn't time. He doesn't really care that he's yelling at a fullgrown Galra, who technically owns the joint. He _also_ doesn't care that he owes Sal a large sum of money.

They're in the kitchen, dammit, with orders on deck and food to plate, and he just doesn't have the time. 

"What _is_ this?" Hunk asks, pointing to the frying pan. "You call _that_ a sauté?" There's no such thing as politeness in the kitchen, either. "I wouldn't feed my own grandpa this slop—and he's _dead!_ "

"Sorry sir!" Sal buzzes from station to station, frayed. "I'll fix it sir! I'll—gah! I spilled the flour!" The bin rattles across the countertop, leaving a pitiful trail of white dust as it rolls away.

Hunk pinches the bridge of his nose. Unacceptable. _Completely_ unacceptable. How can the Galra race conquer half the universe, seize a thousand worlds' woth of recipies, and _never_ learn the proper way to _cook?!_

Sal and the kitchen bot have been reduced to dashing in circles. _Useless_. Sighing, Hunk makes a circuit around the kitchen, chopping Ikkia shrooms, adjusting the heat on the fryer, scraping the bottom of the pan with the spatula to flip the Marg steak—ugh, that is _not_ medium rare—and plating the next dish, a vegetable platter, slathering it with hot sauce before putting it out to serve.

"Number 7—Olkarion Sprout Medley! Order up!"

When he turns to bark the next orders, Sal stands there, staring at him, awed.

"Teach me your ways," the Galra whispers.

Hunk shoves the busboy bin at him, rattling the newly dirty plates inside. "Start with the basics, rookie! You do the prep work, I do the cooking, we'll switch when you've actually got the _hang_ of something. Now go! We've got three more orders to plate! Go, go, go!"

Sal, no less starstruck, throws himself into dishwashing with renewed vigor.

Hunk dumps the Ikkia into the fryer, shaking the pan to toss and coat it in the sauce before starting the two Order Number Fives - Breaded Worshtoff Patties, side of fries. After dusting the patties in spiced flour, Hunk sets them in oil to fry, and then grabs the Ikkia-Marg steak, _now_ medium rare, and turns to plate the dish.

In the few spare minutes Hunk's been away, Sal has swiped ten plates clean, and stands by them at attention, waiting for inspection.

Hunk eyes the dishes, gleaming white. He can see his own reflection.

"Good job," Hunk says, dumping the steak on its plate and arranging the Ikkia shrooms atop it, with a green sprig as a garnish. He then turns to Sal. "Prep the spices next."

"Yes sir, right away Sir!" Sal gives the Galra salute, then rushes off, eager to learn.

Hunk smiles. There's no such thing as shyness in the kitchen, or politeness, either.

"Number Three—Ikkia-Marg steak! Order up!"

But there _is_ room for respect, and if Sal keeps this up, he'll be quick on his way to earning it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my humble opinion, there's not enough fics out there addressing Hunk's love of food. On that note, if anyone has any favorite Hunk fanfics they'd like to recc' to me, I'm all ears!


End file.
